


hot, sticky sweet

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Caramel apples, Cum Swallowing, F/M, First Time, Halloween, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 3rd:</p><p>armin's had a crush on you for a while.</p><p>the feelings are mutual.</p><p>when mikasa finds out, this is how you...deal with his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot, sticky sweet

On October 3rd, at 23:00 hours, you lept from the window of your room, on your way to meet armin down by where the trainees go to practice with their gear.

You had discovered a small apple tree when you were out training in the woods and had taken advantage of this good fortune and taken every ripened apple.  
You also had our ways of obtaining sweet things, though you typically kept that to yourself. Tonight though, you figured you might as well share this with your….crush, sort of? Yes. Your crush. Anyway, you’d gotten your hands of some caramel, and melted it over a couple of the apples and stuck some sticks in the top.

You jogged down the dirt path, where armin waited.

“Y/N…what was so important we had to come out here in the middle of the night?” he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
You grinned, throwing your backpack off your shoulder excitedly and pulling out the apples.

You presented them proudly, gauging his reaction.

He smiled. “what…?” he happily accepted the treat as you handed it to him. “where did you get these?”

You smiled, walking over to a small building that stood empty with a lit torch.  
“I have my ways.” You said, taking a big bite out of your apple.

You saw him smile out of the corner of your eye, taking a bite out of his as well.

“what’re you thinking about?” you asked a after a few minutes, turning to ook at him.  
He swallowed a bite of apple with an embarrassed look on his face. “i-I heard this dumb rumor about you today, and well…I know it’s ridiculous, but…people are saying you’re phychic. You know, that you can read minds.”

He looked slightly concerned when you didn’t respond.  
When you burst into fits of giggles, he let out a breath that you didn’t notice he was holding and laughed along with you.

“what on earth sparked that rumor?” you laughed, taking another bite from your apple.  
He shook his head, muttering “it was probably nothing.”  
“hmm.” You hummed, knowing he was lying. You knew why he was asking this. It was the reason you’d arranged to meet him here in the first time.

You then recalled your earlier conversation with mikasa.  
*******  
Felt an arm yank you behind a building, and a hand cover your mouth before you could scream.

“shh! It’s only me!” your good friend, mikasa, had said.

You pried her hand off your mouth, and gave her a questioning look.  
“what the heck was that?” you asked, crossing your arms at her.

She shook her head. “I’m sorry…didn’t you get the note I left you? I said I had to talk to you about something important?”

You nodded, waiting for her to continue.

“well, you know how armin has been…a little distracted lately? Well, I was worried and found a tiny book wedged under his mattress. It’s…well, it’s a dream journal.”  
she was blushing lightly, and paused, as if attempting to find the right words in order to continue.

“yeah, go on…Is he having nightmares again?” you asked, your eyebrows knitting in concern at the thought of him having to suffer through the night.  
She shook her head. “oh no. quite the opposite.”  
It took you a moment before you spoke in a hushed voice. “like…sex stuff?” you almost couldn’t wrap your head around the fact that sweet, awkward armin was…horny.  
She nodded slightly.

“m-miskasa! You shouldn’t have invaded his privacy like that,” you hissed, blushing a little yourself. “anyway….why are you telling me about this?”

She wrung her hands, not looking at your face.

A lightbulb went off above your head.

“they were about me.” The realization finally dawned on you, leaving you dumbfounded for a moment.

“a-anyway,” she mumbled, finally looking at your face.  
“can you please talk to him? So he can focus again?”

You nodded, silently agreeing to do…something.  
And with that, the two of you parted ways.  
*****  
Long story short, you’d gotten curious and snuck a peek in his journal, reading a very detailed…story.

You decided that maybe you would try it out.

You started with the first line he’d written down in his journal.

“I want to do something for you, armin.”

You set down your apple, now only a core and stood in front of him.

His cheeks turned red, and his eyes widened.

“w-what?”

You took a breath, slowly getting to your knees in front of him.

“I want to show you How much I appreciate you.”

His mouth opened slightly as your hands rested on his thighs.

“y-you read my journal.” He squeaked, his blush travelling across the bridge of his nose.

You chuckled, and shook your head softly. “no, mikasa did.”

He scowled.

After a few moments of silence, you muttered,

“if you want me to stop, just say so.”

Now he looked surprised.

“no, please…don’t um…stop. So you’re really gonna…d-do that? You’re not messing with me?”

You nodded.

“I’ll really do it.” You smirked as you began undoing his pants.

He let out a soft laugh, probably not believing the situation in front of him.

His pants were now open, and you took him out of his underwear.

We was slightly larger than you’d anticipated, but it didn’t discourage you.

You wrapped one hand around him, and slowly pumped. Staring at his face the whole time.

He’d squeezed his eyes shut, and his mouth was open slightly. He’d probably never been…sexually active before. He’s probably never…cum before.

You increased your speed, his cock hardening. You slowly lowered your mouth, taking the head onto your mouth.

You heard a whimper above you, and swirled your tongue on the very tip ever so gently, looking up at him again.

He was watching you now, his blush was even worse than before. You pulled your mouth off the head, but kept contact with your tongue, flicking it.

You heard him drop his apple.

He brought a hand up to his mouth, making a fist and biting it, and moaned.  
You took your hand off him, taking his cock into your mouth, and slowly bobbing your head.

You were able to take all of him into your mouth, and massaged his balls with one hand.

He was bucking his hips, his head tilted upwards, groaning into his fist.

He then tangled a hand in your hair, and your picked up speed.

Without warning, He cried your name and shot his load down your throat, which you happily swallowed.

He was panting as you slowed your movements, and pulled off him with a wet pop, a string of saliva and cum connecting your mouth with his softening cock.

You put him back in his underwear and put his pants in order, and stood, moving to kiss soft kisses up his neck.  
His hand had not let go of your hair as you kissed him, which he did eagerly.

The two of you sat there for a while, your eaten apples discarded on the ground.

When you pulled apart, Armin placed a last quick kiss on your lips. You giggled, taking his hand and walking back towards the cabins in which you slept.

“c’mon, we gotta get back.” You laughed, towing him along.

He muttered something you couldn’t understand, but followed on wobbly legs.

You parted before you entered the light, exchanging a quick kiss before disappearing though windows.

Maybe he’ll be able to focus now.

You doubted it though.


End file.
